Harry Potter Rewritten
by Lorezen
Summary: This is story when stripped of its magic and clothed with reality. A story of a boy that's faced danger from the very beginning. His life planned out. Join the adventures of an ordinary boy thrown into an extraordinary world. A boy named Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

-•-

An ebony haired boy sat inside a small interrogating room,his bright eyes fixed on the cold table. A redhead entered the room and sat opposite him. He cleared his throat to catch the boy's attention, to no avail.

"Boy, if we start now, we'll finish faster. I'm Arthur Weasley. Your lawyer. Your mother sent me here." Upon hearing his about his mother, he shifted his eyes to the elder man, a singular nod indicated his agreement.

"My Name is Harry Potter. I was born July 31st. My parents are James and Lily Potter. The mind behind the greatest heist of the century. Robbing Tom Riddle himself of almost all his power and wealth." He started. Arthur quickly pulled a tape recorder from his pocket and started recording the teen's testimony.

"Mr. Weasley, this won't do you any good. I'm going to tell you what happened but I doubt that you'll get anything from it. It's a story from my side. A story about the life I was handed. There's no testimony here." He continued as he looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "Just a story from one side of the darkness."

**-Prologue-**

"JAMES!" A female voice rang throughout a small house. Not a moment later, a woman bust through a bedroom door, running for the nearest exit. "Hold on Harry. Mama won't leave you." She kept murmuring as she ran towards her car. She slammed on the glass pedal and got out of the place that was her home.

-•-

"Albus, it's me Lily." The woman said to the phone she was clutching. After a few minutes of silence on her part, she began to talk again. "I'll be at your doorstep in Al...James is... dead." She choked out before she put down the phone. She slammed on the gas pedal once more and swerved towards the nearest exit. "Hold on Harry."

-•-

"Albus, open up!" Lily shouted as she rammed her fist on the door. Not a minute later, the front door opened and a bearded man stood where the door once was.

"Here, take Harry. Make sure no one knows he's with you." She said as she put the now sleeping child into Albus' arms and put down the bag she was carrying.

"Give this to him in due time, and read the letter to him everyday will you?" She said as she kissed her son's temple. "And make sure he lives." She says before she completely let go of the child.

"Lily, why not Sirius, Remus or Severus?" The man called out before she got into the car.

"Because they will be hunted down too Al. He fears you. So watch over him, watch him like your own Al." She replied before she got inside her car.

"And Al, tell him I'm sorry." She shouted through the roaring engine. Albus noded and waved goodbye towards the already fading black Impala.

-•-

The papers the next day featured a freak accident that resulted in a fatality. "_The death of Lily Evans- Potter whose husband was also found dead in their investigation is __yet to be conducted on both deaths."_ "I'm sorry Harry. I'll explain everything to you one day." Albus said as he stared through the boy's bright green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So should I continue? Please do leave a review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Meeting the Family

"Petunia, as his only living relative, you have full responsibility of-" Albus was cut off by a man's low growl. The man put down the cup he was previously holding, quiet loudly too, and stood up. Leaving Petunia and Albus alone.

"Petunia, as I was saying, the boy will stay here until he's eleven. Then I will take him as Lily ordered." Albus continued calmly as if Vernon never did a scene.

"Leave the boy before I change my mind." Petunia said under her breath.

"Thank you." Albus said as he looked at the sleeping child. "Well then, I must go." He added as he stood up and headed for the door. "Make sure that they do not know he exists." He said moments before he closed the door behind him, leaving the young boy behind.

"Well, come on now Hagrid, Minerva. We've ensured Mister Potter's safety. Our job is done for now." Albus said to the two people that approached him as soon as he closed the door.

"But Dumbledore, I've asked people what kind of family lives here. They say that the husband -Vernon- has got quite a temper!" The woman exclaimed.

"So, yer sayin' 'arry's not safe 'ere?" The tall man asked, his voice thick with an unknown accent.

"He'll be safe. He's James and Lily Potter's son." Dumbledore replied before he walked past them and into a waiting car.

-ten years later-

"Get up! Wake up boy!" A knock woke him up with a start. He rolled around, or at least he tried to, his bed and stretched before putting a hand to his hair to ruffle his deep black hair. He grabbed his spectacles -or what it was supposed to be- before another row of shrill shouts started.

"Are you up yet?" She shouted, all the way from the kitchen too, it seems.

"Almost." He replied as looked for a pair of socks. "Well, up now!" The third shrill call.

"Watch over these. I have to go wake Vernon and Dudley." His aunt said as she walked past him and up the stairs. A few moments later, she came down followed by her son -who closely resembles an ugly pig with a wig- and her husband, uncle Vernon.

"Come on now angel, it's your birthday, see your presents?" She cooed to her 'angel' who began counting them. He, meanwhile, struggled to put the plate of eggs and bacon on the cramped table.

"Thirty-six." Dudley said after what seemed like twenty minutes of counting.

"Thirty six?" He asked as he looked at his mother. "Why?"

"Darling, you forgot to count the present your aunt sent." Aunt Petunia answered, hoping that her son won't have a fit. Harry ate as fast as he could when he sensed a huge wave of Dudley's temper tantrum, judging by the redness of his swollen face.

"Alright then, thirty-seven. It's still not enough." The boy said. Petunia also seems to have sensed the danger and tried to soothe her son by promising him another two presents later.

-38 Days Later-

The voice on the telly announced the date, July 31st. 'I'm eleven.' He thought. 'And no one even cares.' He walked to the door, picking the post up and scanning through it. Bills, a letter for uncle Vernon, another bill, one for aunt Petunia, and one for Mr. Harry Potter.

"Give the post here, boy!" Vernon shouted to him, all the way from the other room.

"Coming!" He shouted back as he hastily tucked his letter in his pocket before waling towards where his uncle was. He silently handed the post to him and was about to leave when Vernon saw the letter sticking out of his pocket.

"What have you got there boy? Hiding something?" He asked as he grabbed Harry by the arm.

"This was addressed to me, sir." Harry said as he pulled out the letter.

"Nonsense! Give it here and go clean the house. Who would send you letters?" His uncle ordered. Harry gave him the letter and as soon as he did, Vernon ripped it to shreds and threw it on the bin.

"There, it's sorted. No more letter." He said when he saw Harry looking at him. "Go on now, clean the house. Be useful." He shooed the kid away. Little did he know that the letter was just the first of a series that was about to come and knock him off his perfectly normal life.

Later that day, another letter was dropped inside their mailbox. Odd, since the post was supposed to be delivered at the same time. Harry, whose duty was to do every possible job he was capable of, promptly went out to fetch the newly delivered mail. When he saw to who it was addressed to, he smiled. The letter got delivered again. His smile dropped when he saw who was at the door. His uncle Vernon was waiting for him. A mad look on his face.

"There's another letter. Still addressed to me." He explained as he handed the envelope to the man who tore it to shreds again.

"Now, no more letter." He said as he pulled Harry by the collar. "From now on, you will no longer fetch the post." He said angrily as he slammed the door behind them.

By two pm, Harry had cleaned the whole house. He also managed to practice reading whenever his uncle Vernon left him alone. He was about to go back to his room when he noticed an odd thing. A person was sneaking outside the house, stacking countless of envelopes on every possible place. Harry, who feared another beating, called his uncle who ran past him to look at the flood of letters.

"Go back to your room!" He shouted as he grabbed a bag and opened the window to gather the letters.

"Sir, why won't you let me read it?" Harry asked.

"Because you shouldn't! Now go back to your room!" He shouted back to the boy.

During supper, everyone at the table was shocked when Vernon suddenly slammed his utensils down the table.

"What's wrong dear?" Petunia asked as she tried to overcome her shock.

"We're leaving." He replied before he got up, leaving Petunia, Dudley and Harry puzzled. After his aunt composed herself, she went after her husband. Minutes later, she came back down to order Harry to change and pack up.

"But where are we going?" He asked.

"Far away." She replied as she pulled Dudley off the table.

"Now go pack." She said before she headed for the stairs with her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I would just like to thank the most talented person I know for Beta reading this chapter. This would've been a crappy chapter without her. Thank you Lizzy. I love you!


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Hagrid

At the very same day that Vernon Dursley decided to hide his family from the future of the boy he was supposed to watch over, a certain man was one step ahead.

-Harkness Bar (somewhere in the heart of London)-

A bar full of bustling patrons was silenced when an old man entered and headed for the bar.

"Get me Hagrid, Tim." Albus ordered the man.

"Yes sir." He replied as he abandoned his post and walked towards the back room.

A few minutes later, a gigantic man emerged from the back room, followed by a rather alarmingly large dog.

"Hello Fluffy." Albus greeted the dog when his master sat down in front of him. The dog barked back and sat beside Hagrid, creating tension all around the bar.

"Hagrid, it's time to get the boy." Albus said. Hagrid nodded and looked down at the old man and smiled.

"So am I gon' 'ave to scare 'em?" He asked as he cracked a grin.

"You may do as you wish Hagrid." Albus replied with an amused smile as he handed the giant an address.

The giant laughed while grabbing the paper, reading the address of the place he's going to be visiting.

"And Hagrid, don't bring Fluffy." Albus said as he got up, ready to leave the place.

"Sir, will I tell 'im?" Hagrid asked Albus' retreating figure.

"Tell him what he needs to know, nothing more." Albus said before he completely disappeared behind the door.

-Disclosed Location (Some English Countryside)-

It was the middle of the night, his birthday. He looked outside the window, the stars were twinkling brightly. He loved to think they were greeting him. No one ever did.

Standing up, he made his way towards the mat he laid out. He was about to got to sleep when a thunderous knock echoed throughout the whole house. The knock sounded like a thousand thunderclaps happening all at once. It continued knocking for what seemed like forever until Vernon finally woke up. He was about to open the door when it broke down. Or rather, it was torn down by the mysterious knocker.

"Where's 'arry Potter?" He asked, his voice louder than his uncle's.

"Who do you think you are, breaking down our door ? I can have you arrested right now!" Vernon shouted. By the looks of his crimson red face, he was terribly annoyed and angry.

"Why don' you try to?" He shot back unfazed by Vernon's threat.

Vernon shook with anger and attempted to walk towards him when the stranger shouted.

"WHERE IS 'ARRY POTTER?" He shouted. Harry got up from the mat and walked towards the man.

"Sir, I am Harry Potter." He introduced himself.

The man grinned and handed him a box. "Well, 'appy birthday boy. Tis for you." He greeted.

"Thank you sir, but might I ask, why are you here?" He asked as he took the box and set it aside. Dudley, who was shocked at first, grabbed the box and opened it. Wolfing down the cake that was supposed to be his.

"I am 'ere to tell you that yer goin' to be attendin' this school." He replied as he handed Harry an envelope.

"That is the letter you were s'posed to get a few days back." He added as he invited himself in.

"That boy will not be attending your freak show for a school!" Vernon shouted.

"The school 'e will be attendin' only accepts the smartest, the richest and the mos' important children around Europe. And he is most certainly important!" Hagrid replied. He then turned to Harry, smiling, and told the boy, in front of his guardians just what he was supposed to be.

"You my dear boy, are the son of Lily and James Potter. The last of the Potter fam'ly." Hagrid began to explain. "Yer father, 'e came from an ol' fam'ly that runs an organization agains' something. An' you my boy have been enrolled at 'ogwarts ev'r since you were born. Orders from yer dad an' mum." He explained.

"He has no choice but to go to 'ogwarts. Not even you can stop it. James made sure of it." He said as he faced the Dursleys.

"Go get yer things boy. We're leavin' this place." He said.

Harry stood up and packed whatever he owned and in less than five minutes, he was back at the giant's side.

"Well, come on then. Car's waitin' outside" He said as he stood up, his head almost reaching the ceiling.

Hagrid walked out the front door, Harry following him silently. The Dursleys were to scared to say anything to stop their nephew from leaving.

As soon as the pair got into the car, Hagrid's scary face broke into a grin.

"We can go now, Tim. Head for Albus." He ordered his chauffer.

"Now boy, t'morrow, we buy yer things for school." He said as he turned at Harry.

"Sir, if I am so important, why don't I feel so?" Harry asked. His mind couldn't quiet grasp the idea of him as an important person.

"Well boy, yer mum and dad spent their life fightin' against somethin'. I'll just let Ablus explain the whole thin' to you." He said with a wave of his hand. How does he tell an eleven year old boy that his parents were a part of a mob that plotted to take over the great Tom Riddle? He shook his head to clear out his thoughts and let a smile spread on his face. This boy was going to be great.

"Go sleep over there." He said as he pointed at the seat in front of him. Bringing a limo was the right choice, he mused.

"Get a lot of rest, 'cause as soon as you wake up, yer life will turn upside down." He told the boy's sleeping form before he drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:** So sorry. Late, very late update. And I am so sorry, it's short and crappy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :S


End file.
